Mercenaries
Overview The mercs are the playable classes/characters in Dirty Bomb. Currently, not all of them are available in-game. Each of them has their own health, run speed and abilities. Acquisition Mercs can be acquired individually with in-game currency for 30 000 (Arty, Proxy, Sawbonez and Vassili) or 50 000 credits or by purchasing them at the cost of 5.99 USD (Arty, Proxy, SawBonez and Vassili) or 9.99 USD. Proxy, Vassili, Sawbonez, Arty and Fragger come with the Ultimate Starter Pack purchasable on steam. Alternatively mercs can be acquired in bundles, a bundle has 3 mercs and 2 elite cases and cost 15.99 USD. * Bundle 1: BushWhacker, Proxy and Sawbonez. * Bundle 2: Arty, Kira, Vassili * Bundle 3: Fletcher, Fragger, Nader Leveling Up Mercs themselves cannot earn exp or levels, the player has his overall level which will remain the same no matter which merc they are currently using. Exp earned through matches will go towards the player's level, regardless of which merc they were using. Attributes The two attributes for each merc are health and run speed. See a merc's page for their specific health and run speed. Augments Augments are passive abilities that come with a loadout card. It is possible to have up to three augments on a card (Bronze and higher tiers). See the Augments page for more details. Cosmetics There currently are no cosmetics available in the game, other than the different skins that come with loadout cards. Just like anything else on these cards, the skins are random and cannot be chosen. Skin Possibilities for card rarities: Lead - Desert Camo (Tan, sandy camo) Iron - Grayish Camo (Rocky looking camo) Bronze - Forest Camo (Dark green camo) Silver - Carbon Fiber (Rough, metallic pattern) or Urban Camo (White and gray camo) Gold- Crown (Solid gold), Swiss (Navy blue, red and white), or Bamboo (Green, plant type pattern) Cobalt - Fragment (Solid black with blue accents for teammates, Gray with blue accents for enemies) or Cobalt Digital (Digital, blue and white disruptive pattern) ATTENTION: Skins names above with an UNDERLINE are names to describe the patterns, not official names of the skins! Skins without an underline are official names of the skins. Trivia * Despite the huge amount of racial diversity in Dirty Bomb, American is still the most common nationality as it makes up for 20% of the total mercs in Dirty Bomb * All the currently playable Objective Specialists are known for having something in there mouth. Fletcher has a toothpick, Bushwhacker has a cigarette, and Proxy chews bubblegum. * All the Objective Specialists have some kind of corporation design on their chest. Proxy has "proximity" (no, it isn't capitalized), Fletcher has "XInventer", Bushwhacker has "VENT", and Turtle has "I.E.P.P" * All the Fire Support mercenaries have an antenna for calling in air support and other fire support stuff. Strangely, Stoker has one even though he doesn't call in air support or anything like that, unlike the other fire support mercs. * Assault classes (Nader, Rhino, Fragger, Thunder) may most of the time be identified as "power" classes from most people, so don't let it confuse you! Category:Browse